Saving Bree Tanner part one
by Lianuh
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens did save Bree? I read the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner & some of the characters named in this fanfic are characters from that story. To read it go to: Rate and review, please! :
1. Saving Bree Tanner First chapter

Saving Bree Tanner.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently. "I want to go home."  
"Don't watch," the mind-reader suggested. To me or to the human girl Bella, I wasn't sure.  
I closed my eyes and spent my last moment of life with Diego. I imagined us running away together with Fred—to freedom.  
I smelled a lot of heavy, dense smoke, and the sound of concrete or metal protesting as it was ripped apart and burned. I forced my eyes to squeeze shut tighter.  
I gasped when I realized that something was wrapped around me. An inescapable snare was caught around my body.  
And then I was flying.  
I was too shocked to open my eyes, though I sensed something warm holding me. I felt the sensation of the wind whipping against my porcelain face, my long hair.  
Then the moving stopped abruptly.  
"Open your eyes," a soothing, calm voice chided me. "I won't hurt you."  
I stopped breathing, a reflex reaction.  
"Open your eyes," the familiar voice repeated.  
I hesitantly willed my eyelids to slowly lift, uncovering my bright red eyes.  
When my eyes were opened, I just stared at the female vampire who was holding onto me as if I were a vital part of her life. A daughter. A friend.  
"I'm Esme," the woman murmured. I just stared.  
She looked at me lovingly, but a hint of worry twinkled in her amber eyes.  
I smelled a scent of a different vampire — the blonde female. A loud hiss escaped my mouth, the need to protect my back was suddenly overwhelming. I turned around in one instantaneous movement, looking at the blonde, trying to control the menace in my eyes. She looked harmless, but then again, what did I know? I'm just a helpless newborn.  
The blonde held up her hands, palms forward. Not surrendering, but almost like she was trying to tell me she wasn't dangerous.  
I snorted. _Typical._  
The blonde spoke softly. "Hello. I understand that your name is Bree?" She let one hand drop, and lifted the other one, for me to shake it.  
I stared at it until it dropped.  
"Yeah," I answered mechanically. "I'm Bree." I tried not to frown without success.  
"Hello, Bree," the blonde said, smiling beautifully.  
Assuming she had a power like that Jane, I clenched my teeth together, waiting for the pain to start.  
Esme noticed. "She won't hurt you," she promised me.  
I exhaled sharply, my eyes not leaving the blonde's face.  
"I'm Rosalie," she said, noticing my scrutiny.  
"Hey," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I added, "Where are the others?"  
"Fighting." Rosalie's mouth twitched downward.  
"Fighting?" I asked, genuinely confused.  
"They're going to kill the Volturi."  
"What?" I shrieked, my voice easily shooting through two octaves.  
Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "It's almost over," she murmured.  
"What's happening?" I asked, craning my neck sideways so I could listen.  
Rosalie's face lit up, her grin stretching across her face like a child.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We won. The Volturi are gone."  
I grinned hugely, owing the redheaded mind-reader my life for what he did for me.  
"Really? They're gone? Even that fire-touch girl, Jane?" I asked.  
"Yes," Esme answered happily, but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
"Are they coming to meet us here?" I asked hesitantly. That blonde, Jasper didn't like me much, I thought.  
"We're going back to the house," Esme answered, her eyes a zillion miles away.  
They had a house? Hmm, that's odd. All the vampires I've known hadn't live in houses. These yellow-eyes are quite strange but immensely caring. Most of them, at least. I grinned up at Esme, who was focused on me now.  
"Let's go," Rosalie said.  
"Follow me," Esme murmured, and I flew behind her, Rosalie behind me. It was weird—I didn't feel the need to protect myself while she was running behind me, out of my sight. I smelled the air and it had strange scents—wood, metal, pine. There was a faint human heartbeat in the distance, making my throat burn dully. I wasn't that thirsty and I wasn't focused on killing anyone right now, lucky for them. I held my breath just of a precaution, though.  
All of a sudden, Esme came to a stop. My eyes focused quickly.  
"We're here," she announced quietly.


	2. Saving Bree Tanner Second Chapter

Saving Bree Tanner.  
Part Two.

I stopped also, and Rosalie — almost hesitantly — took my hand and led me into the ginormous white house. My mouth was open, my expression gaping.  
The house as one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.  
I walked into the house with Rosalie, and we entered the front room. It was bright and almost . . . cheerful. If the house could smile, this one would be laughing like a happy child.  
"You can watch television," Esme suggested.  
I shrugged. "I'm more of a book reader." I smiled sheepishly.  
Rosalie cracked a smile at me. "The room upstairs have tons of books—like a miniature library." She laughed.  
The corner of my mouth twitched. "You care if I go up and look?"  
"No," Esme murmured abesntly.  
"'Kay," I muttered, darting up the stairs.  
I entered a big room with golden carpet and a leather couch pushed to the side of the room, next to a window.  
In the middle, there was a huge bed that matched the carpet. Not trying to get all preoccupied, I scanned the bookshelves for anything I enjoyed.  
I took about half the books on the shelf and smiled, wondering if the person who owned this room would care. It smelled strongly of the mind reading vampire, and the human who was clinging to him. My throat burned dully at the scent. I knew if I wanted a chance at actually living, I couldn't hurt that human girl.  
I almost screamed in frustration.  
But them I remembered the vampires downstairs, and shut my mouth.  
With the books in hand, I flew down the stairs and forced a tight smile for my babysitters. They just stared at me, no humor on their beautiful faces. I tried to lighten the mood.  
"These should last at least a week," I laughed.  
When I spoke, it was like ice that's beginning to melt, breaking the surface.  
Rosalie and Esme smiled at me. But their expressions were weird. Acting on newborn-driven instinct, I dropped the books from my arms and tensed to defend myself.  
"Is everything okay?" I whispered urgently.  
"Yes," they answered simultaneously. Then Esme spoke alone. "But the others are bringing Bella back here . . ."  
With the thought of the human, my throat began to burn. I swallowed. "Shouldn't we go hunting before, you know, I see her up close?"  
"Yes," Rosalie answered. I slipped out of my crouch easily. "But you have to understand—we are vegetarians, and we do not hunt humans."  
I exhaled angrily. I guessed I shouldn't have been _that _surprised—the yellow-eyes were something way different than the traditional vampires.  
"I'll try . . ." I hesitated. "But if I smell one human, I won't be able to control myself." I felt so defeated, and sighed.  
"Esme will check before we go," Rosalie said. "But even if you do smell a human, I know how your brain shuts down and all you want is the blood. But I doubt you've ever thought about their families and futures and pets. Humans deserve to live, too. We all used to be one at some point." She half-smiled.  
Rosalie was right. When I hunted, my brained turned completely off, and all I wanted was that human that promised to cool off the burning in my throat. Even though the memories were blurry, I used to be a human. I should have more compassion.  
I just didn't know if I had the control necessary.  
"You're right," I decided. "If there are any humans in the area, I'll attempt to keep my brain focused on right and wrong." It should be easy.  
In theory.


	3. Saving Bree Tanner Third Chapter

Saving Bree Tanner  
Part three.

I tried to keep my face smooth as I spoke again.  
"So . . . let's go _before _I smell her," I suggested carefully.  
"Okay," Rosalie murmured. She put her hand against the small of my back. "Esme's going to make sure no humans are around." As she spoke, I witnessed Esme running full tilt toward the forest, leaving a clear path to follow. She was back in a few minutes.  
"All clear," she announced. "Rose, Bree, follow behind me."  
Rosalie nodded. Esme darted toward the trees again.  
With a deep, exasperated sigh, I darted after her. I controlled my speed, not wanting to be in the front just in case I smelled a human heartbeat.  
When we entered the forest, I couldn't deny it's beauty. It was all bright and vibrant. I smiled.  
I saw Rosalie and Esme come to an abrupt stop, and I did the same. Rosalie's eyes closed and she began to drift.  
In my peripheral vision, I saw a deer dart across the grass across from us, deeper into the forest.  
I watched in shock as Rosalie sprang at the deer. Her perfect lips sought out its throat and she began drinking the deer's blood.  
I shuddered. _Gross.  
_ She dropped it at her feet and darted to my side. Her face was lit up with a slightly triumphant grin.  
"Look," Esme said, pulling my attention away from the blonde. "Get that mountain lion there." She gestured toward the great cat slinking up a tree.  
I've always been sort of an animal-lover. This was going to be difficult. I sucked in a deep breath and darted for the cat.  
It bared its teeth at me and clawed the space between us. I felt its warm pulse thudding against my body, and it made my throat burn. I swallowed.  
"Here goes nothing," I muttered absently, springing at the cat.  
It growled ferociously at me, and my teeth crushed its vocal cords.  
It almost tasted like a human. I drank its blood eagerly, not minding the tangy after taste.  
The ache in my throat was muted.  
I darted next to Esme. "It was actually . . . good," I admitted sheepishly. "I think I'm ready to meet her. The human girl, Bella."  
Esme sucked in a sharp breath, just staring at my face.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Your eyes are reddish orange now, Bree. You're becoming one of us." She smiled.  
"Cool," I mumbled. "Let's go back to the house."  
I darted toward their house, completely in control of myself.  
Or so I'd thought.


	4. Saving Bree Tanner final chapter

Saving Bree Tanner  
The final chapter.

The sweet, wet smell intruded my nostrils automatically. I ran faster, searching for the person who promised to quench the macabre burning in my throat. Whoever it was had some seriously good-smelling blood. My lips curled back over my teeth, and an instinctive snarl tore its way up my throat.  
I was single-minded as I tracked the scent. I remember what Rosalie told me, of course. But as of now I didn't give a damn. I _had _to get that blood.  
Then reality and compassion kicked in. I opened my eyes and froze mid-breath cautiously.  
"I cant . . . I can't hunt them," I spit through my teeth. "They deserve to live." The burn in my throat tried to make me think otherwise, but I successfully ignored it.  
"Yes," Esme agreed, wrapping her hands over my shoulders. The house was in view now, and I was out of oxygen.  
The burn in my throat got more pronounced. Wanting to calm myself, I forced in a blazing breath through my teeth.  
We were walking at a human pace toward the white mansion, and I refused to let myself get sidetracked by the burn, or the scent. I tried desperately to keep my hold on humanity. I focused my mind on what Rosalie said to me.  
_Humans deserve to live; we all used to be one_.  
Esme traded her hold on my shoulders for my left hand. Rosalie took my right, and I squeezed both of their fingers.  
I sucked in my last breath and prepared myself for anything.  
When we entered the front room, I held onto the hands around mine tighter to restrain myself.  
I hesitantly took a breath.  
It burned madly. I swallowed.  
And then she came into view, with the mindreader's arm wrapped protectively around her.  
Then I saw the pulse thudding in her neck. I stiffened.  
"Hey," she whispered softly, searching for my gaze. "I'm Bella."  
A hiss threw itself up my throat, and out between clenched teeth. Bella cringed back into the redhead's chest.  
I replayed Rosalie's words _again _in my mind.  
"I'm sorry," I said through clenched teeth.  
Bella smiled. "It's okay, Bree."  
I successfully ignored the blood rushing to her face, and kept my expression locked in her eyes.  
_Keep your hold on your humanity_, I told myself.  
"Bella . . ." the redhead said, worry making his forehead crease into lines. "Why don't you go into the kitchen with Alice and Jasper and the others?" His eyes flickered in my direction before Bella could even notice.  
"Sure," she said, blood filling her cheeks again. She waved to me and left the room.  
I was grateful for her departure, but I didn't want to talk to the redhead alone. He was just so . . . _intimidating._  
Esme and Rosalie darted toward the kitchen also, and me and him were completely alone.  
Great. I whimpered quietly.  
He walked forward. "Bree," he said. "Thank you so much." He took my hand.  
I cleared my throat. "For?"  
"Letting me know about Victoria," he answered. I winced a little at her name.  
"It's nothing," I whispered, letting go of his hand. "You're the one who saved my life." I stared into his golden eyes.  
He took me into his arms, a friendly but comforting hug.  
"I know," he said quietly, pulling away from me.  
"Why did you do it?" I asked curiously.  
"Because . . . I couldn't stand the thought of them killing you. Once I heard the truth in your mind, I instantly realized you were innocent and deserved to have a chance at life." He smiled an uneven smile that melted my heart.  
"Oh . . . I should have died, though. I have no reason to live. By the way, what's your name, mindreader?"  
All of the humor vanished from his face, as if someone took one of those rubber erasers and scrubbed it off.  
"Everyone deserves to live, Bree," he said. "And my name is Edward."  
"No," I said, beginning to get mad. My anger peaked as I named off the reasons. "Diego's gone, Fred's gone. I have nobody."  
"That's not true," he contradicted me. "And Diego is not gone. He's in the cottage behind this house."  
Violent joy surged through my dried out veins.  
"Really?" I asked Edward, gripping his hand. "Diego's here?"  
He squeezed my fingers. "Yes, Bree."  
I hugged Edward quickly and darted off behind their house.  
Then I saw him. There he was, my own miracle, my purpose in life, standing just outside the door of the little rock-house.  
I leaped easily over the river thing, and I darted into Diego's arms.  
"Oh, Diego," I cried. "How did you get here?"  
"That redheaded mind reader saved me."  
I owed Edward so much more than a life.  
"How?" I asked eagerly, desperate to hear his voice.  
"Riley was about to kill me . . ." I flinched. "And he took me right out from under his nose." He chuckled.  
I flexed my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. He lifted my chin and kissed me with so much fierceness that an earthquake could have shook the earth and I wouldn't have noticed.  
"I love you," I whispered against Diego's lips.  
And then I knew I was home.


End file.
